Rafael Gómez
Colombia |estado = Activo }} .]] Rafael Gómez es un actor colombiano de televisión, teatro y doblaje. Nació el 28 de agosto en Bogotá, Colombia. Director de doblaje y narrador de algunos documentales en National Geographic Channel, también conocido por haber dado su voz a personajes como Galva en Kiba, Anunciador en Meteoro X, Narrador en Street Fighter II Victory entre otros. Ha doblado actores como Donald Sutherland, Burt Reynolds, Richard Harris, James Caan, Morgan Freeman y Gérard Depardieu. El actor de doblaje tiene el mismo timbre de voz a Omar Barrera. Sr._Armstrong.png|Sr. Armstrong de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Román_goodwin.jpg|Roman Godwin de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Dhalsim V.png|Dhalsim en Street Fighter II V. Street FIghter II V title card.png|Narrador También en Street Fighter II V. Bison.png|M. Bison (Vega) en Street Fighter II: La película (doblaje colombiano). General Hawk G.I. Joe S6.png|General Hawk en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. TheBible-Nabucodonosor.PNG|Nabucodonosor en La Biblia (doblaje colombiano). Filmografía Películas Donald Sutherland * Thorne en Tierra de ciegos (2006) (doblaje del 2008) * Osborne en Sociedad feróz (2005) * Rosario Sarracino en Conspiración italiana (2003) James Caan * Karl Schuster en El forastero (2014) * Salvatore Palmeri en Una mujer en la mafia (2008) (doblaje del 2010) Burt Reynolds * Rey Konreid en En el nombre del rey (2007) (doblaje del 2011) * Daniel Bender en Cachorros (1999) (doblaje del 2003) Otros * Louis Zabala (Andy Lucas) en Un príncipe de Navidad: La boda real (2018) * Hombre en Delitos menores (2017) * Narrador en Tramps (2016) * Jon Lindstrom (Jim Powell) en Dios no está muerto 2 (2016) * Henry en Bon Bini Holland (2016) * Director Layton (James Gaulke) en I Am Not a Serial Killer (2016) * Reynolds (Cal Bartlett) en El regalo de Navidad (2015) * Jimmy Diamonds (Michael Nouri) en El novato (2015) * Dr. Bertleman (J.K. Simmons) en Descalza (2014) * Hal (Alec Baldwin) en El jazmín azul (2013) (redoblaje colombiano) * Vazgen 'Vaz' (Jack Topalian) en Traición (2013) * Eddie Waters (Travis Tritt) en El guardián de mi hermano (2013) * Mayor Braxton Tanner (Ray Wise) en Araña malvada (2013) * Yuri Mikolov (Ronald Guttman) en El peón (2013) * Cassey (Stephen Lang) en Rescate al límite (2013) * Van (Ed O'Ross) en Una historia ecológica (2012) * Sargento Hart (Malik Yoba) en Lealtad (2012) * Señor V (Peter Weller) en Ojos de dragón (2012) * Jim Caldwell (Robert Duvall) en El auto de Mansfield (2012) * Terrance Danfield (James Brolin) en Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) * Malek (Alex O'Dogherty) en El juego de la muerte (2009) * Judson (Bob Newhart) en Los Guardianes: La maldición del cáliz de Judas (2008) * Gepetto (Bob Hoskins) en Pinocho (2008) * Presentación en Cautiva (2007) * Boots (Paul Hogan) en De tal padre tal hijo (2007) * Billy Coleman (anciano)/Narrador (Kris Kristofferson) (2003) * Anthony Gwynne (Richard Mawe) / George Blint (George Grizzard) en Pícaros ladrones (2000) * Jack Doyle (Morgan Freeman) en Desapareció una noche (2007) (doblaje del 2012) * Liam (Ed Harris) en La última caída (2010) * Lester Boyle (Ned Beatty) en El jarrón de la fortuna (1997) (doblaje del 2003) * Cristóbal Colón (Gérard Depardieu) en 1492: Conquista del paraíso (1992) * Dr. Bowman (James Rebhorn) en Lejos del cielo (2002) (doblaje del 2005) * Stan (George Wyner) en La viuda negra (2008) (doblaje del 2010) * Gordon (Tim Curry) en Navidad en el país de las maravillas (2007) (doblaje del 2010) * Bernard Law (Christopher Plummer) en Los pecados de nuestros padres (2005) * George Chamlee (Bill Smitrovich) y Presentación en Caído del cielo (2006) (doblaje del 2010) * Feldman (Robert Loggia) en Distraído y millonario (2006) (doblaje del 2009) * Steve Wozniak (Joey Slotnick) en Piratas de Silicon Valley (1999) * Smitty (Hal Holbrook) en Apuesta a la vida (1999) * Jack (James Cromwell) en La tortura (2008) (doblaje del 2010) * Eli (Alan Rickman) en El hijo del Nobel (2007) (doblaje del 2011) * Brian (J.K. Simmons) en Extract (2009) * Capitán Parker (David Selby) en Mentes en blanco (2006) (doblaje del 2008) * Al (Brian Markinson) / Presentación e insertos en La maldición del escorpión de Jade (2001) (redoblaje) * Sargento Steinkampf (Steven Berkoff) en Legionario (1998) (doblaje del 1999) * Dr. Chamberlain (Barry Newman) en Mente Fugitiva (1999) * Mike Dexter (Peter Facinelli) en Ya no puedo esperar (1998) * Harry Anders (Michael Caine) en Blue Ice (1992) * Vance Crasswell (Jeffrey Tambor) en Qué perra vida (1991) * Christopher en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling (2011) * Capt. Washington (Corbin Bernsen) en Por amor a Grace (2008) * Papa (Keith David) en Si hubiera sabido que era un genio (2007) (doblaje del 2009) * Carrington (Stephen McHattie) en XIII (2008) (doblaje del 2009) * Richard Twist (Richard Jenkins) en Waiting for Forever (2010) * Bill Hale (Christopher Lloyd) en El llamado de la selva (2009) * Maurice (Dennis Farina) en Bottle Shock (2008) * Austin Hattinger (Ed Lauter) en Inocencia carnal (2011) * Stitch (Mark Margolis) y Textos en El mensajero (2012) * Dick Brockton (Fred Willard) en Accidentally in Love (2011) * Andrew Gaines (Don Thompson) en El mal hijo (2007) (doblaje del 2011) * Nick Calabrese (Alex Rocco) en Find Me Guilty (2006) * Sangimel (John Rhys-Davies) en Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón (2008) (doblaje del 2010) * Joe (Luce Rains) en Detrás de la pizarra (2011) * Principe Charles (Victor Garber) en William y Kate: Un amor real (2011) * Kenneth (Fulvio Cecere) en Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal (2011) * Tnte. Gral. George Miller (James Gandolfini) en Malentendido (doblaje colombiano) (2009) * Pastor Wells (Lance E. Nichols) en Extrañas apariciones 2 (doblaje colombiano) (2013) * Houston Jones (Bill Cobbs) en Alma de campeón (2005) * Travis (James Handy) en El gran éxito (2006) * Frank Slater (Dennis Hopper) en Locura en el campamento (1998) * Sargento Roca (Lorenzo Lamas) y Textos en Sharknado 3 (2015) * Stiggs (Tom Towles) en La fortaleza (1992) * Lincoln Frazier (Myles Cranford) en El vampiro de Black Water (2014) * Carl (Mike Seely) y Gus (Glen Sheppard) en Pequeños accidentes (2014) * Cass (Anthony Castelow) en Have a Little Faith (2011) * Max Shiffman (Daniel J. Travanti) en De bodas y mentiras (2013) * Pete Pluma Buena (Dennis Banks) en Más viejo que América (2008) * Fred (Paul Boyle) en Justicia verdadera: Hermandad (2011) * Sargento Gray (Eric Barlow) en Un lugar solitario para morir (2011) (doblaje del 2013) * Harim (James Kidnie) en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles (2011) * Jim Burke (Tom Atkins) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) * Stivers (Tommy Cresswell) en Front of the Class (2008) (doblaje del 2010) * Pete (Nicholas Ballas) en La primera nevada (2006) (doblaje del 2011) * Max (Anthony Fridjohn) en Después de la muerte (2004) (doblaje del 2007) * Doug Weist (Barrie Ingham) en El Triángulo (2006) * Hans (Otto Jespersen) en Troll Hunter (2010) * Raymond Chang (Philip Chan) en Doble impacto (1991) (doblaje del 1992) * Richard Lubanski (Peter Lohmeyer) en El milagro de Bern (2003) (doblaje del 2006) * Coronel en Nassiriya (2007) * Actor (Byron Jennings) en Hamlet (2000) * Baum (Alan Blumenfeld) en Frente a Frente (2008) (doblaje del 2009) * Mister (James Keach) en En casa con Prudencia (2011) * Osgood (David Fox) en 2001: A Space Travesty (2000) (doblaje del 2008) * Russell (Brian Thompson) en León: Peleador sin ley (1990) * Gral. Mayfield (Terry David Mulligan) en Fuerza polar (2009) * Principe Charles (Ben Cross) en William y Kate (2011) * Theldag (Tony Amendola) en Dragon Storm (2004) (doblaje del 2005) * Jack Thomas (Nathan Le Grand) en Situación critica (2001) * Admirante (John Barnes) en La llave del poder (2003) * Wan Yulou (Chia-Hui Liu) en La espada del dragón (2011) (doblaje del 2014) * Olaf (Earl Pastko) en Lawman (2011) * Locutor de Telediario (Matt Riedy) en El arte de la sumisión (2012) * Capitan del submarino Jim (Paul Lagan) en Megapiraña (2011) (doblaje del 2014) * Link Curren (John Cullum) en Rio Ricochet (2001) (doblaje del 2013) * Lloyd Manning (Eugene Lipinski) en Crimen encubierto (doblaje colombiano) (2008) * Investigador del gremio (Paul Giamatti) en Poderosa Afrodita (1995) * James (David Agresta) en Lo mejor de lo mejor 2 (doblaje colombiano) (1993) * Sr. Robinson (Murray Hamilton)/Piloto en altavoz en El graduado (doblaje colombiano) (1967) (doblaje del 2000's) * Dr. Shelby (Robert Cornthwaite) en ¿Qué pasó con Baby Jane? (1962) (doblaje del 2000's) * Sam el profeta (Benjy Bronk) y Textos en Sharknado 2: El segundo (2014) * Anthony Gwynne (Richard Mawe) y George Blint (George Grizzard) en Small Time Crooks (2000) * Sheriff Sullivan (Andres Mejuto) en La maldición del oro (1973) (doblaje 2000's) * Presentación e insertos en La secretaria (2002) * Textos en Conspiración italiana (2003) * Textos en Pánico en Rock Island (2011) * Textos en Serena (2014) * Voces adicionales en El ciego (2002) * Voces adicionales en Latidos de Nueva York (2013) (doblaje del 2014) * Voces adicionales en 1911 (2011) * Voces adicionales en Dorfman Enamorada (2011) (doblaje del 2013) * Voces adicionales en Ante el fuego (2012) * Voces adicionales en El ojo del delfín (2006) * Voces adicionales en El cazador (2011) * Voces adicionales en Un hombre peligroso (2009) (doblaje del 2010) * Voces adicionales en Punto de ruptura (2011) (doblaje del 2013) * Voces adicionales en Grace de Mónacoz (2014) * Voces adicionales en Harry y Meghan: Un amor real (2018) Telefilms * Monsignor Muldoon (Meat Loaf) en Deseando y esperando (2014) Series de televisión * Eddie Charles en Soñando * Nathaniel en Marnie y la caja mágica * Baron Bloody (Hirofumi Tanaka) en Ryukendo * Moscone en Leverage * Voces diversas en Flashpoint * Voces diversas en COPS (serie de TV) * Tom Kahana en Waikiki uno oeste * Tío Ezra Thornberry (Moses Gunn) en Cuentos desde la cripta * Voces adicionales en Heartland * Voces adicionales en Santa Clarita Diet (temporada 2) * Nabucodonosor en La Biblia (doblaje colombiano) Miniseries * Louis (Peter MacNeill) en Lobo de mar Anime * Anunciador en Meteoro X * Narrador / Dhalsim en Street Fighter II V * Arisugawa / Delit-Loss en Web Diver * Galva en Kiba * Tenkai en Sakura Wars * Buffalo Man en Kid Músculo * Roman Goodwin en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Elder Pyron en Tai Chi Chasers * Mr. Glanz en GGO Football Series animadas * Narrador en Kimba, el león blanco * Narrador en Cortos de Droopy * General Hawk en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Profesor Nemo en Cubix * Rompecabezas en Los super números * Burke / Dhalsim / Voces adicionales / Lo Fat / Locutor de telediario en Street Fighter * Hacker en Aventureros * Vervain y Drumlin en La pradera de los sueños * Druida Fred en Cuatro ojos * Maestro Yun en Maestro Raindrop * Vendedor de casas en Space Goofs (ep. El túnel) Películas animadas * Arlecchino en Bienvenido de nuevo Pinocho * Don Alejandro en El increíble Zorro Películas de anime * M. Bison en Street Fighter II: La película (doblaje colombiano) * Roman Goodwin en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo Miniseries * Dennis Masen (Brian Cox) en El día de los trífidos * Licio Sila (Richard Harris) en Julio César * Louis en Lobo de mar * General Kutuzov en La guerra y la paz Documentales * Yo conocí a Jesús - Michael Curry (2019) * Un día después de Hiroshima - Narrador * Descifrando el código Da Vinci - Robert Griffith * La gran historia - Varios * Perros extraordinarios - Varios * Peces monstruosos - Varios * Megafábricas - Varios Realities * Rick Gibson en Tierra de nadie * Craig en Top Shot * Morris "Moe" Prigoff en ¿Quién da más?: Texas * Phil Robertson en Duck Dynasty * Russell Knight en Alaska salvaje * Voces diversas en Terapia de shock * Voces diversas en Después de las primeras 48 Telenovelas turcas * Cemil Güler (Ahmet Uz) en Inolvidable Videojuegos * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Ejecutor Tal'darim / Vikingo / Zelot Dirección *Web Diver *Meteoro X *Black Jack *El jarrón de la fortuna *Idaten Jump *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *La pradera de los sueños *El Show Secreto *Cake TV *Cubix *Ryukendo *El increíble Zorro *Después de la muerte *Cachorros *Atravesando la linea de Moebius *El rincón de Crawford *Peces monstruosos *COPS (serie de TV) *La garrapata *Haven *La pradera de los sueños *Llega temprano *Asesinato en primer grado *Barry *I am not a serial killer 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Filmografía en televisión *Mujeres al límite - Caracol Televisión *Tu voz estéreo - Caracol Televisión *Séptima puerta - Caracol Televisión *Casados con hijos - Caracol Televisión *Vuelo 1503 - Caracol Televisión *Por amor a Gloria - RCN Televisión *Café, con aroma de mujer - RCN Televisión *Eternamente Manuela - RCN Televisión *Los Reyes - RCN Televisión *Padres e Hijos - Colombiana de Televisión *La maldición del paraíso - Producciones JES Muestras multimedia Street Fighter II The Animated Movie 1994 audio latino-0|Voz de Rafael Gómez como M. Bison. Doblaje Colombiano - ¿Qué pasó con Baby Jane?-1|Voz de Rafael Gómez como el Dr. Shelby. Enlace externos *Anime News Network *Talento Internacional Colombia Gómez, Rafael Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Gómez, Rafael Gómez, Rafael Gómez, Rafael Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010